In order to solve such a problem of the shutdown afterimages, nowadays there has been used in TFT-LCDs a function for turning on all of the TFTs at the moment of shutdown, that is, a function of XON (may be deemed as a control signal for turning on all the TFTs in all rows at the time of shutdown).
When the XON function acts, a scan line driving IC may output a voltage VGH (a turn-on voltage of the TFT) to turn on all the TFTs, and the higher the VGH is, the larger an instantaneous current generated at the TFT is. In a process for pressure welding the scan line driving IC on the TFT-LCD panel through a ACF glue (an anisotropic conductive glue), some gold particles in the ACF glue (being conductive) contact well, but others contact badly after signal lines between the scan line driving IC and the TFT-LCD panel are turned on. In a case of less gold particles, the current flowing through the gold particles which contact well is large. When the display shuts down, the current flowing through the gold particles which contact well is large since the instantaneous current on the TFT is large. When the current exceeds an endurance capacity of the gold particles, a part of the gold particles would be fused, and thus other gold particles have to bear these instantaneous currents. After starting up and shutting down repetitiously the display several times, all the gold particles would be fused at last, and finally the TFTs cannot be turned on, which would render an abnormal display of pictures. In this case, it would be required in the process for pressure welding the scan line driving IC on the TFT-LCD panel that the number of the gold particles is more enough, and a homogeneity requirement for the gold particles is also very high, otherwise it is terribly easy for the gold particles to be fused that results in the phenomenon of abnormal display of pictures. This problem is especially serious in displays with a high resolution and a large size.